Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de
, often abbreviated , and also known as They Are My Noble Masters, is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Minato Soft and released on May 25, 2007 for the PC as a DVD. A PlayStation 2 version with adult-content removed was released under the title Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de: Otsukae Nikki on March 27, 2008. Two separate novel versions have been written, the first by Haruka Fuse, and the second by Fūichirō Noyama. A manga version started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's magazine Comp Ace on October 26, 2007 written by Hamao Kō, and illustrated by Sanbō Shironeko. An anime adaptation began airing in Japan on January 6, 2008 on TV Kanagawa. A set of three drama CDs have been produced, along with a radio drama CD. Plot Due to family troubles, Ren Uesugi and his sister, Mihato, leave their home. They end up moving to the city but find themselves with a lack of money. Somehow they are able to find work in the form of the Kuonji family's mansion, being employed as servants to the three sisters of the Kuonji family: Shinra, Miyu, and Yume. Being a servant also associates Ren with the mansion's additional servants and the Kuonji sisters' friends. Characters ; : :Hired by the Kuonji family after running away from home with his sister. Known for his stubbornness and unwillingness to admit defeat, he also has an older sister complex towards Mihato. His father used to beat him up during his childhood. Currently he is Shinra's personal butler, because she loves to tease him for his honest and straightforward personality. It seems that he has feelings for Shinra Kuonji. The anime ends where he has yet to designate himself as a personal butler to one of the three sisters, ending up with them (along with Ageha) fighting for the rights of being his master. Ren is called Ren-chan by his sister who he calls Hato-nee. ; : :Eldest sister of the Kuonji siblings; she has a habit of teasing the people she likes and a fondness for cute things (especially her younger sister Miyu). In public she works as a famous orchestral conductor. She loves to tease people that she finds cute, particularly Ren (whom she taunts by subtly hinting at the prospect of sexual activity, only to coyly shift away from that course of action at the last second) and Miyu (whom she regularly molests, or at least so it is assumed; what really happens is not explained). Her favorite animal is a panda because she finds how they are black and white "cute". Towards the end of the series, after finishing her performance, she gives Ren a kiss as a "reward", hinting her feelings towards him. Shinra tells everyone not to refer to Miyu with a suffix. ; : :Venis is the Kuonji head maid and Shinra's personal attendant. She is known to have a violent short temper. Her name has a similar phonetic sound to "penis" when said in Japanese. This is shown to greatly aggravate her when the Uesugi siblings make fun of it. Venis grew up in a poor section of an unnamed European city, working at a relative's restaurant while learning to cook, learning to fight while protecting herself from those who would try to grab her, and teaching herself math in the streets. After the restaurant closed, she was picked up off the streets by the Colonel, who was impressed by her skill in cooking and brought her to work at the Kuonji house. She values Shinra's praise and attention above all else because she feels that Shinra gives her a reason to live. She initially clashes with Ren, who refers to her as in order to prevent himself from laughing at her name. However after the two are kidnapped and Ren allows himself to be beaten in order to protect her, she begins to see him in a new light, although he does inadvertently come into the room in which she is still changing. ; : :Second oldest of the Kuonji and referred to as "loli" by her older sister due to her being short and maintaining a childish appearance. She constantly protests against being treated or mistaken as child, but she always ends up giving in when the treatment has a small plus side to it (candy, presents, games, hugs, etc.). Ironically, it seems like Miyu is a shotacon though she also seems attracted to Ren as well. She also is the smartest of the sisters, already having graduated college. Miyu claims to have an I.Q. of 240. She is constantly teased by her older sister, Shinra. She created De Niro, an egg shaped robot. Despite her size and figure, she is actually in her twenties. She earns millions by selling her patented inventions through the hour, thus she has a lot of free time to idle around. Miyu was the first of the Kuonji sisters Ren meets when Miyu passes out in the street. ; : :Ren's older half sister who ran away with him. She is said to hide items in forty-nine different places on her body and has admitted to having a "Brother Complex". After she and Ren became part of the servant staff, she has shown signs of being lonely without him. She works as Miyu's personal maid. She sometimes gets so jealous that Ren is not giving her attention she tries to think of ways of killing the person that is taking his attention, but usually stopped before anything happens. Despite it sounding morbid it is made in situations to be comical. She has a need for glasses. Mihato is called Hato-nee by Ren who she calls Ren-chan. ; : :The youngest of the Kuonji siblings and probably the most stereotypically average one among them as far as personality and personal problems go. Referring to herself with her own name and is usually overlooked by the other sisters. She also seems to show signs of being envious with Shinra's fondness towards Miyu. Her hobbies are repairing radio antennas, reading manga, writing silly imaginative stories and collecting seashells. Only Natose and Ren show notice of her. Her most noticeable feature is her shockingly pink hair. ; : :Yume's personal attendant and also the head for the security of Kuonji mansion, known for her blue hair and eyepatch, and love of food. When in battle she takes a Muay Thai stance. If it has something to do with obtaining food, she is shown to have superhuman abilities. Out of all the characters she is the only one that does not overlook Yume. According to Ren's observation, she had always wished for having a little brother and thus Ren calls her "big sis". Her name means "Southern Star". She used to grow up in an island together with her younger sister and brother, however due to a tsunami incident, she lost her family and her right eye. Personality wise, she is depicted as almost dog-like (abundant energy, fetching the paper by leaping ridiculously high in the air, a love for meat products, a vicious fighter when her master is in need of her, incredibly loyal, but relatively easy to fool or distract, etc.). At the end of the series is the only time Ren walks in on her while she is bathing, upon which she embarrasingly apologizes for "indecent exposure", though her "apology" also results in a powerful shockwave that sends water throughout the house and Ren flying. ; : :The head butler, who used to be in the special forces, and whose real name is Taijiri Yasushi. He believes himself to be incredibly handsome. In the anime, he frequently parodies other anime series, most notoriously Mobile Fighter G Gundam, as part of an in-joke referring to the fact that his and Ren's voice actors played major roles in that series. There are some hints that point out the Colonel has homosexual tendencies, however this could also be false and used as a device for yaoi innuendo jokes. While very hard on Ren by pushing him to the limit in his butler training, he is in reality an honorable man and believes in Ren. The colonel's entire body is covered in scars from the time he spent in the special forces however they are usually covered by his butler uniform. ; : :Miyu's invention who serves as her attendant. An egg shaped robot with a mouth, not radio controlled but an advanced A.I that gives him free will and thoughts and also a bullying attitude. Likes to molest electronic appliances. Love to sing karaoke, however his voice is designed as a powerful weapon which can cause serious brain damage to people. He also utilizes several other tools and weapons throughout the series such as a drill and some form of a rocket system, however, it is unclear exactly with how many he has been equipped or of what they are capable. ; : :Although he is male, Chiharu looks and sounds feminine. He is in charge of cleaning in the Kuonji household. As a nod, due to his less important role of the story, he is often being overlooked and forgotten by everybody. He grows to have a crush on Venis (which Ren, Yume or Natose could not believe) because she constantly looks out for him, but quickly let go of it as she told him that she may be attracted to Ren. Ren still felt uneasy towards Chiharu as a male and even declined to shower together with him. ; : :A rich girl who is Yume's classmate. She has a butler of her own named Kojūrō whom she often hits regardless of whether he has failed a task or done a good deed. She comes to have feelings for Ren after seeing his honest, hardworking personality. The cross shaped scar on her forehead is explained in the PlayStation 2 version (according to the Colonel). She enjoys kelp tea. In the anime, Ageha rewards people other then Kojūrō by giving them food. ; : :Ageha's butler. Despite getting hit by her often he does not mind; as a matter of fact, he finds great displeasure in receiving any other form of punishment (or praise). While strong and hardworking, tends to be a blockhead, like at the end of the series when he leaped from Ageha's helicopter in pursuit of her without a parachute, resulting in him crashing into the ground leaving a crater in the shape of his body. ; : :Another classmate of Yume's. Nicknamed "Kei". ; : :Yet another one of Yume's classmates. Nicknamed "Mi". She has an extreme affection for pain. ; : :Ren and Mihato's father, who used to be abusive towards Ren during his childhood. It was revealed that Ren's mother died when giving birth to Ren, thus he hated Ren but at the same time felt an obligation to take care of Ren in honor of his late wife. They both made up at the last episode. ; : :Shinra's mentor in conducting. ; :Father of the Kuonji siblings. Was a great philantrophist when he was alive. ; :Mother of the Kuonji siblings. ; : Media Visual novel The visual novel was produced by the company Minato Soft first released as an adult game on May 25, 2007 for the PC as a DVD. A version for the PlayStation 2 with adult-content removed, was produced by Minato Soft's sister company Minato Station and released on March 27, 2008 under the title . Novels There have been two novel adaptations based on the series. The first, written by Haruka Fuse, is published by Paradigm. The first novel was released on September 19, 2007, and two novels have been published as of November 20, 2007. A third volume will follow on January 25, 2008. The second novel series, written by Fūichirō Noyama, is published by GoodsTrain under their TwinTail Novels label. The first novel was released on September 25, 2007, and two novels will have been published as of December 25, 2007. Manga The manga adaptation began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's video game and manga magazine Comp Ace on October 26, 2007. The manga is based on the visual novel that preceded it, is written by Hamao Kō and is drawn by Sanbō Shironeko. The first bound volume was released on March 26, 2008 and contained the first five chapters. Anime An anime adaptation, directed by Susumu Kudo (who also developed the story for the original game), is produced by the animation studio A.C.G.T. and aired in Japan between January 6 and March 29, 2008 on TV Kanagawa, containing thirteen episodes. The opening theme is "Hizamazuku Made 5 Byo Dake!" by Miyuki Hashimoto, and the ending theme is by Yuko Goto. Episodes Audio CDs A set of three drama CDs have been released based on the series. The first was released on August 24, 2007, and the second was released on October 26, 2007; the third followed on December 28, 2007. A radio drama CD was released on November 30, 2007. References }} External links *Visual novel official website *PS2 version official website *Anime official website * Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Incest in fiction Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Romance video games Category:Seinen manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games es:Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de ko:네가 주인이고 집사가 나 ja:君が主で執事が俺で th:ยอดขี้ข้า ไอ้หน้าแมว zh:妳是主人我是僕